Imperfections
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Even a world as amazingly perfect as Lorien, there are always little imperfections. Segment One: Mothers: Lyn never wanted to be a mother.


Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four._This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Internet is finally back! I've always wanted to write something about Lorien before the invasion and this little series popped up. This one was forced on Lyn and Arun (Six's parents). It's unbeta-ed as always so ignore the glaring grammar problems. Remember to read and review!

Mothers

Lyn never wanted kids. This was how she always started her dates. "I never want kids when I get married." She would state with a matter-of-fact air and a glass of whatever she's drinking covering her smile. At this point, her date would tilt his head and Lyn would smoothly redirect the conversation to something else like his Legacies or something similar. This usually works because guys enjoy boasting about their Legacies. Then, the night would continue like any other date, her words about a nonexistent future forgotten for more present goals like the guy trying to get into Lyn's pants.

Only one person actually stopped her pattern.

"Why?" Lyn looked away from the seaside view and stared openly at the young man in front of her who cut her off when she tried steering the topic away. Arun's lips curled into a familiar smirk as he sat back confidently, hazel gray eyes sparkling. "Well, well, well, I believe I am the first person who has rendered the famous Lyn speechless."

"Oh shut up," Lyn answered as she crossed her arms and pouted. Arun threw his head back, letting out a full boisterous laugh which successfully made Lyn's lips curled up and down at the same time. "Be quiet," she ordered as she tried to kick him underneath the table, successfully landing a painful hit on his shin. He continued laughing as Lyn tried to kick him again, frustrated and wondering why she even agree to this date with this silly fool.

"Hey," Lyn squeaked when his large right hand wrapped around her slender ankle, stopping her assault on his shin. Arun had to lean down to grab her foot, looking up at her with dark hazel gray eyes. Their eyes met over the wooden table and Lyn could only focus on Arun. His dark hair fell over his face in a messy but sexy style, the teasing curl of his kissable lips. It felt like time just slowed down and the planet stopped moving. The only things that registered in Lyn's mind were the rapid beats of her heart pounding against her ribcage and his warm fingers caressing her ankle. She wasn't exactly sure if she was enjoying this feeling but she knew she couldn't turn away from him, even if she wanted too.

"Excuse me?" Arun and Lyn both turned their heads sharply and stared at the teen that was holding a bottle of Loric wine. Arun quickly released Lyn's ankle and straightened up, thanking the boy has he placed the bottle down. Lyn turned away, discreetly fanning her face and taking deep breaths. Whatever spell Arun spun over Lyn disappeared in that short instance.

An awkward silence surrounded the two as Arun poured a bit of Loric wine into their glasses. Lyn's hazel eyes were glued to the beautiful view of the ocean as the sun sets in the distance, bathing the harbor hues of orange, red and hints of pink. Lyn's fingers curled in, biting the inside of her palm as she tried to calm herself enough to speak to Arun again. Peeking at him, Lyn flushed as she noticed his eyes watching her also. "Liquid courage?" He offered, holding the cup towards her.

"Just what I need," she replied back, sipping the liquor and cringed at the bitter taste before the sweet tang replaced it. Again, Arun gave her his sweet smile and her heart fluttered. Lyn didn't realized but at that moment, she was on her very last first date.

* * *

"Do you remember our first date?" Lyn turned around and smiled at her boyfriend for seven months. Arun looked cute with his black hair neatly trimmed and swept out of his gray eyes. The black dress shirt he wore complimented his naturally sun-kissed skin perfectly. The jeans, an Earth trend, cupped his lean legs nicely that even a few girls peeked as he passed despite Lyn's obvious presence. His kissable lips cured into a shy smile, a polar opposite of his usual confident smirk. "Do you?"

"Hmm…" Lyn hummed as she placed her finger on her chin, looking up towards the sky. "Remind me," she just loved watching Arun squirm as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before stepping beside her. Effortlessly, he laced their warm fingers together. The little heartfelt gesture never failed to cause Lyn's heart to speed up, even though they've done more intimate things. Arun pulled her close so her sandal-clad toes would brush his dress shoes. She inhaled deeply; savoring the smell of his cologne and feeling his warmth breath caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, anticipating a kiss.

Instead, Arun whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I asked you a question and you still haven't answered me." Lyn's eyes slowly opened and focused on Arun's honest face. "Why no kids?" Lyn bit her lip and looked away, knowing that question was going to pop up eventually. Closing her eyes, she wasn't able to look at Arun's honest face any longer. She trusted him with her body, her soul and her life but she couldn't reveal this fear within her. "Lyn…" Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she finally realized a slight weight around her neck. Pulling back, she reached up and stared at the charm that was now dangling from her neck. _When did he? _She thought as she stared at the amazing intricate patterns carved into the precious stone. It was an engagement necklace, she knew from the chatter of the other female Lorics.

"Arun…" she whispered, feeling the weight of the charm against her palm, understanding the unspoken message.

"I don't care if you don't want kids now, then, ten years in the future." Arun whispered as he held her other hand, gently stroking her knuckles. "All I know is I want you by my side. I _need _you to be next to me, fighting with me. Be mine, Lyn. Be mine, forever." Lyn jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Yes…" she whispered against his lips, holding his collar and allowing his arms to wrapped around her thin waist. "A thousand yeses…"

* * *

"Oh god…" Arun opened his eyes at the sound of his wife groaning over the toilet. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and walked over with a cup of cool water in his hand. Lyn looked up; fingers digging into the edge of the porcelain bowl and gave him the saddest sickest look he has ever seen. "This is nothing like my usual hangovers." She muttered before leaning into the bowl and emptying the contents of her stomach again. Arun cringed and tenderly rubbed his warm palm against her back while holding her long hair out of her face.

"You can't be hung over. You didn't drink last night." He answered, recalling spending the day with Katarina and Cole, both who were upgraded to Garde Cepans. "We haven't had a drink since our three month anniversary…" He noted, leaning against the door frame. Lyn froze and looked up just as Arun glanced down, both comprehending his words. Lyn didn't feel the usual comfort she felt whenever she looked into Arun's eyes. Her hand automatically moved down to touch her flat belly, wondering, hoping or dreading what could potentially be growing in there. "I'll get the test." He said before grabbing a pair of pants and rushed out of their apartment.

Lyn sat on the tile floor of their bathroom, unable to move. For once in her life, she didn't have the energy to move her body. The only thought that filtered through her mind was what could be growing inside her and it scared her. It scared her so much she didn't move until she heard the front door open and close, revealing Arun. He stepped into their bedroom, holding a plastic bag and noticed her position still on the floor. "Arun…"

"Oh Lyn." He cooed, crouching down and scooping her into his broad chest, tucking her underneath his chin and gently rubbing her back. "I'm scared too." He confessed, running his fingers through her straight tangles. They sat there for a few minutes; lost in their own thoughts as the world continued around them, oblivious of their problems. "You know why I fell in love with you, Lyn." She shook her head, always wondering how she landed such an incredible guy. "On our first date, you said you didn't want kids and I asked why. The thought plagued me throughout the date but you artfully avoid answering. I lay in bed, wondering why such a wonderful confident alluring, stunning woman didn't want to have kids. I still wonder that even after claiming you as my wife and spending every waking moment with you." Lyn looked up from the crook of his neck and he gently kissed her forehead. "As your husband, I think I deserve an answer. Lyn, why no kids?"

Lyn closed her eyes and twisted her fingers together, trying to find words to explain her fear. "I'm nowhere near the mothering type." She started, recalling the moment she crushed a boulder with her telekinesis when she was fourteen. She remembered the feeling of awe and fear of what she could do with the power bubbling inside of her. "I'm not caring. I'm not patient. I can barely pass as sweet." She could feel Arun chuckle as she listed her faults. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt her, him, whatever inside me. I'm scared…"

"Good," Arun answered as he held her close. "Because if you weren't, I would think you were insane." Arun gently pressed the test into her hand. "Lyn, we can do anything as long as we're together. Now, let's see if you're prego."

* * *

Lyn hugged herself as she watched Arun carefully cradle their one month old daughter in his strong capable arms. Today was the perfect summer day where the weather wasn't too hot and the wind wasn't too cold. Lyn stood on the top deck, looking down as she grabbed refreshments for everyone. Her hazel eyes gazed into the distance, searching for something and praying it wouldn't appear today.

_What a month, _she thought as she remembered the intense pain of the birth like it was just yesterday. And now, here they were after the hectic day, celebrating her daughter's first month alive. Stumbling through parenthood, Lyn and Arun did pretty well handling things and controlling their still developing Legacies around the newborn. There haven't been any major accidents as Arun trained in the early mornings leaving the evenings for Lyn. But unlike before where Lyn dreaded the thought of a baby, she now can't live without her daughter. Despite the long tired days, Lyn loved hearing her daughter gurgle for food and tightly grabbing her fingers with those strong hands. She needed to hold her daughter in her arms and feeling the reassuring weight against her hip as she rocked her to sleep.

Now Lyn had a new fear as she stared outside the window every day, gazing at the path that lead to their tiny but cozy home. They would come eventually. They always knew when a new Garde was born and the necessary steps were always taken. But Lyn would only pray that they messed up this time and Lyn would be able to watch Cali grow up. _Please, not today. _She thought as she smoothed her fingers over the soft fabric of her sundress and observed Arun passed the tiny bundle of joy to his best friend's eager arms. Liren cooed at the little girl, tickling her cheeks and grinning like an idiot. His wife, the very pregnant Lara sat down when Arun offered her a chair, looking like she could burst any second.

"Hey Liren, quit pawing my kid." Lyn joked as she descended down the steps, passing a bottle of cool water to Lara as she gently touched her husband's back. Liren stuck his tongue out, acting like a child instead of a mature husband and returned his attention to the little girl in his arms. Large hazel gray eyes Cali inherited from Arun stared up at him in wonderment. "I told you we shouldn't have invited Liren. He might kidnap her." Arun chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her temple as his best friend cradled their precious gem.

"He's just excited. He can't wait for his own." Arun muttered back as Liren kneeled down to show Lara the beautiful face of the little girl. Lyn smiled and kissed Arun's cheek as the gate of the garden squeaked open, announcing Katarina's arrival. Lyn's mouth frowned as she noticed her close friend dressed in her official Garde Cepan uniform. The white jacket was a startling contract to Katarina's dark hair and emerald green eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Katarina," Arun greeted as their old friend awkwardly entered, tucking her hands into her pockets and avoiding their questioning glances. "What's wrong?" Katarina looked up with a pair of sad emerald eyes and Lyn knew in that instance.

"I'm sorry." Katarina whispered as she pulled out an official scroll with the Lorien crest on it. "You know the rules." Lyn shook her head as Arun reached out, opening the scroll in his steady hands. The couple leaned in, looking at the words despite already knowing what they've meant, waiting for the dread to sink in. Lyn moved towards Liren who wordlessly handed over Cali. Sadness was evident in his blue eyes as he crouched down, hugging his wife's shoulders. Lyn didn't acknowledge her friends' concern looks as she hugged Cali close and shut her eyes, denying the existence of the words on the scroll and rules that ruled their peaceful world. "Lyn… please don't make this hard."

"She's my daughter, Kat!" Lyn shouted, holding Cali close, feeling the girl struggle against her arms. "You can't take her. I won't let you!" The familiar sensation of her telekinesis reacting to her emotions washed over Lyn before she could control it. Katarina instantly covered her torso as the force pushed her back, almost knocking her into the iron gate that lined the fence if it wasn't for Liren's telekinesis catching her. Katarina sat down on the grass, coughing as she tried to regain her breath. "Kat…" Lyn whispered as Arun gently lifted Cali out of her arms. She quickly ran forward but stopped herself from touching Katarina, hands shaking afraid of what further damage she could cause her friend.

"I'm fine, Lyn." Katarina coughed as she slowly stood up, already feeling the bruises form on her abdomen. "But now you understand why we do this." She gently reached out, grasping Lyn's arms and looking into her friend's dark eyes. "You're unstable and we can't risk Cali's life. Please don't make this harder than it really is." Lyn nodded her head, stepping forward and softly wrapping Katarina into a hug. She was trembling as she realized the potential danger in the future. Cali could be the next victim of a uncontrolled power surge. Lyn could not risk that.

"I'm sorry, Kat." Lyn cried, muffled by her face buried in her friend's shoulder. "I…"

"Hey, smile." Katarina ordered as she pulled away and looked at Arun. "There's always an upside to these things." Confused by their friend's statement, Katarina walked over and picked up the scroll Lyn and Arun abandoned. "I'm her official Cepan." Underneath the Head Cepan's signature, Katarina's loopy name was sighed, officially declaring Katarina as Cali's Cepan. "There are rules in place but I might just look the oth-umph" Lyn quickly engulfed her friend into another hug, whispering thank you over and over again.

* * *

"You promise me they'll treat her fine." Katarina rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door frame of the temporary nursery Arun and Lyn set up for Cali. Lyn glared up at her skeptic friend's condescending expression as she shoved another blanket into the pink baby bag. "Katarina, I am a freaked out mother who is about to send her only daughter to Pittacus knows where. Humor me a little bit, please."

"Motherhood suits you." Katarina commented dryly as she stepped into the room and gathered a few toys for the little girl. "I mean, I never thought I would see the unnerving Lyn as a crazy obsessive worry-wart mother but I guess never say never." Lyn scowled as Katarina and nearly sent a waved of telekinesis towards her friend before stopping herself. Damn it, here she was a twenty-seven year old Garde who should be able to control her Legacies but every little comment from her best friend was setting her off. _I'm acting like a child. _Lyn chastised herself as she folded another shirt.

"Wait till you have kids." Lyn muttered instead as she grabbed Cali's favorite teddy bear.

"That'll be the day." Katarina replied as she sat down on the soft chair, studying her friend's furlong expression. "Lyn, I know you're freaked out but we've done this for years. Cali will be safe and happy. You have nothing to worry about. She's going to your parents."

"Mine…" Lyn echoed as she dug her fingers into the soft cloth of the towel. The thought didn't comfort her for some reason. Lyn loved her grandparents for raising her but she never forgave her parents for leaving her. And now they were going to watch her daughter. Closing her eyes, Lyn allowed the new fear to settle in her heart.

Katarina frowned at her friend and kneeled down, squeezing Lyn's clenched hand. "Listen to me, they will treat her right. They will treat her like how they always wanted to treat you. Lyn, you know your parents love you very much despite never seeing you. They will love her just as much if not more. I swear and even if that's not enough, I will love her like my own flesh and blood." Lyn nodded her head, trying to believe her friend's promises.

With one final hug and kiss, Lyn gently passed her daughter into Katarina's arms. Startling hazel eyes stared back at Lyn and Arun as Katarina tucked the infant into the crook of her neck and waved goodbye. The Cepan gave her friends one last meaningful nod before turning towards the path that would lead the little girl away from her only home she knew. Arun's strong arms were wrapped around Lyn's waist, anchoring her down as the pair grew smaller. It was only a few yards before a heart-shattering cry pierced the calm air, crying for her mother and father. Lyn closed her eyes and buried her head into Arun's chest, forcing herself not to hear and see the sadness in the girl's voice. _I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry. _

This was why Lyn didn't want to be a mother. The responsibility of raising a child, the ultimate happiness of seeing their happy face smiling at her, and then the emptiness that filled her stomach as one of her only source of happiness was taken away from her.

A/N2: Originally it was going to be longer, but my brain died and I hadn't post anything in ages. The last paragraph was a very sad attempt to tie it all up. I never really got the whole Lorien kids raised by Grandparents things and how it worked exactly. I understand the reasoning but the whole thing is confusing. Anyways, if I messed anything up feel free to leave a review and I'll totally talk to you about it. Next one will hopefully be John's parents and be posted before classes start.


End file.
